ruerepfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Heymans
| picture= User_1130912.jpg‎ | number= 1130912| | office1= Congressman | office_location1= Norway | term_begin1= 26 November, 2008 | term_end1= October 2008| predecessor1= | successor1= | office2= Congressman | office_location2= Switzerland | term_begin2= January 26th, 2009 | term_end2= February 2009| predecessor2= | successor2= | office3= Congressman | office_location3= Russia | term_begin3= July 26th, 2009 | term_end3= | predecessor3= | successor3= | ... office10= | office_location10= | term_begin10= | term_end10= | predecessor10= | successor10= | | country= Russia| party= Constitutional Democrats| residence= Kaliningrad, Russia| faith= | | military rank= | army= Russia| }} Heymans is a citizen of Russia. __TOC__ Achievements Media Heymans is the sole editor, journalist, and publican of the Soldat. It has 136 subscribers, and is currently in Austria. The newspaper was known for it's suggestions, and then it's small propaganda articles that were clearly anti-FAILTLANTIS and anti-USA The Beginning While browsing the Internets, Heymans suddenly discovered eRepublik. He signed up in his native home state, New York. Quickly sending out the 5 invites that were allowed back in Beta, he received 15 gold. Setting up a soon gone newspaper, he received gifts from the kind eRepublikans inhabiting Albany. Quickly getting bored, he moved out to Norway to join the noble RRF. Spending his days working in low quality companies for low wages, he longed for nothing more. But soon this was over, and a new era began for him, & all of the RRF. Rise of Russia As the rise of Russia came, the CPSU, Heymans temporarily stayed in Norway for the job opportunities. He ran for congress, winning by a large amount of votes. After serving temporarily in the congress, he resigned and moved to Russia. Assisting in party matters, time passed relatively quickly. This all ended as the invaders of Romania struck against the homeland. Taking up arms with the other members of the CPSU & the FRP, the soldiers quickly prepared to go to battle with a great enemy. Being appointed Field Marshal, and generally leading the troops of whoever would listen, he fought valiantly to stop the invaders. During this period, he was known to get into constant arguments with his sworn enemies: The FRP. Arguing with them past the entire media, him and his comrades regarded them with contempt. We still do. It was also during this time he began to publish articles for the party, and for personal entertainment. After leading the troops loyally into battle, and handling most of Mombassa's tanking affairs, including distributing weapons & gold. This gave him valuable experience in military leadership, and in dealing with complete idiots. International Affairs Heymans soon left the destroyed nation in mid-January, 2009. Traveling internationally, usually to fight. Participating with great pride in Operation_Burning_Spirit, doing a small 500 damage with donations from the German government. This part's pretty much empty, as nothing happened at all. It's about 3 weeks of nothingness. Then...he found a few friends, and decided to test the sanctity of global Alliances. This was an epic fail when he sided with Billy_Bob_Joe, Chisholm, and Chrisdf0. Seriously guys, never work with an eMerican. He quickly brought in some help to secure BBJ's victory in the area... this was of wasted effort. The Theocrats, led by the god's Maksas and Akira, quickly siezed the congress. However, Heymans gained one of the 2 seats in his party for congress. Quickly resigning and joining various fights world wide, more emptiness filled his life. He spent his time idle, in the #us IRC. This soon was overtaken by the theft of Teacher. Replaced by Joeph, in the room #usa-chat, Heymans was immediately hated by the fascist OP's, who could take none of his antic's. After being .kb'd from the channel, he soon grew to admire, although wrongly, the eUK paratroopers. Joining in, he grew to enjoy the paratroopers. But, after arguing with the Minister of Defence and the Paratrooper Commanding Officer, he soon quit. Regarded as a traitor, even though he was seeking more freedom. Summer '09 Currently a Russian congressman and soldier.